


We Are The Same

by Internet_is_my_life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Family Issues, Good Severus Snape, Harry is a Good Friend, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_is_my_life/pseuds/Internet_is_my_life
Summary: When harry sees Draco Malfoy's name on the marauders map one night He expected to find him up to no good. Pulling pranks or doing something against the rules that he probably wouldn’t get in trouble for.What harry found though was very different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in third grade  
> Making the boys thirteen

Harry hasn’t been sleeping.

Though it wasn’t the ‘hasn’t been sleeping’ where someone tries and tries to sleep but all they can do it stare at the dark ceiling  
   
It also wasn’t the ‘hasn’t been sleeping’ where the person wants to sleep and can physically sleep but simply has too many things to do that they don’t have the time for the luxury of rest.  
   
It was the type of ‘hasn’t been sleeping’ that involves a 13-year-old boy being way too excited by a new toy that they give up everything they deem unimportant to dedicate time to this single object.  
   
This ‘new toy’ being the marauders map, gifted to Harry only 2 weeks ago by Fred and George Weasley.  
   
In the two weeks that he has had the map harry has spent every second night of the week walking the halls of the castle. He will stay up all night exploring and has yet to run out of places to look.  
   
The castle is massive! It can take him all night some nights to explore a single corridor, especially if it has hidden doors or secret compartments behind the pictures.  
   
Harry is going out again tonight. He went last night as well but tomorrow was Sunday, he was sure no one should notice if he was extra dozy in the late afternoon.  
   
Tonight, was special though, Harry couldn’t wait another night for something as trivial as sleeping. He was finally going to try and explore the dungeons, or at least part of it.  
   
He had never attempted the dungeons before. He knew that if anyone were to catch him breaking the rules it would be Snape, sometimes Harry thought it was spooky how the man always seemed to be around just in time to catch him doing something he shouldn’t.  
   
Looking over at the time Harry rejoiced seeing that it had finally struck 12:00am. He looked around the room one final time before grabbing his cloak, his map and his wand off of the table beside his bed.  
   
As quietly as he could he moved around the room, careful not to wake any of the boys sleeping, and slipped silently through the door and down the stairs.  
   
Thankfully the common room was empty, he had spent too many nights trying to slowly sneak past students talking or Hermione reading. Or sometimes even Crookshanks, who harry was 80% sure could see though the invisibility cloak.  
   
   
After successfully making it out of the dorms unseen he pulled out the map and pointed his wand at it  
“Mischief manage”  
   
Harry made his way down to the dungeons beneath the castle, keeping an alert eye on the halls around him in the map, making sure he doesn’t run into anyone.  
   
 He had decided to start his explorations in the abandoned hallways in the west wing of the dungeons

The foundations of the castle had become unstable in that section, in order to fix the structure damage, they had to shut down the entire wing. It was now considered a ‘restricted sector’ of Hogwarts and Harry knows that the chances of someone catching him down there were a lot less than the populated hallways.  
   
As he got to the beginning of the west wing he looked down to the map again and was shocked to see a set of footprints in the far corner of the final hallway.  
   
Draco Malfoy  
   
Normally Harry would turn around if he found another person on the map, wanting to avoid trouble as much as possible but he was curious. It was probably the exhaustion talking but he needed to know why Malfoy would be in the abandon hallway all alone at midnight.  
   
He found himself walking toward the footsteps on the map.  
   
Harry expected to find him up to no good. Pulling pranks or doing something against the rules that he probably wouldn’t get in trouble for.  
   
What harry found though was very different. Draco was sat against the wall in the far corner of the hallway, his legs were pulled up against his chest with his arms tightly wrapped around them, clinging on so tightly he was probably leaving bruises.  
   
His face was hidden in his knees, but he was doing nothing to hide the quiet sobs that wracked through his body, causing his whole body the shake. He wasn’t making any noise, but it wasn’t hard to tell when someone was crying but didn’t want to be heard. Harry himself had mastered this skill after living with the Dursleys for so long.  
   
Harry stood stock still for several long drawn out moments. He knew that he should probably walk away, sneak back up to the dorm rooms unheard but the thought of leaving Draco there all alone while something was obviously hurting him didn’t sit right with Harry. He had spent enough time crying or upset to remember how much he craved comfort, craved for someone to give a damn enough about him to help.  
   
So instead he stepped closer and let the invisibility cloak fall to the ground.  
   
“Draco….?” Harry doesn’t think that he’s ever said his first name to his face before, it’s always been ‘Malfoy’ or ‘ferret’ but both seemed inappropriate for this moment.  
   
Scared blue eyes shot up to meet his before quickly disappearing behind a wall of other emotions. Anger, sadness, fear, harry was even sure he saw a hint of happiness, but it was gone as quickly had it arrived.  
   
“Potter, what are you doing down here? Little below you isn’t it?” Draco had unfolded his body and puffed out his shoulder. He was trying to make himself appear strong, even though he knew he had been spotted, was still on the floor and his eyes were all red and swollen from crying.  
   
“Um…… are you ok Draco?” Harry wasn’t sure the best way to approach this situation. He didn’t want to pry, but he wasn’t leaving either.  
   
“Course I’m ok, what are you on!?” Draco stood sizing up to Harry again. He subtly wiped at his eyes and sniffed once more before his face returned to the hard wall he had built. “What are you doing here Potter? Nobody comes down here, there isn’t anything left”  
   
Harry figures that this conversation would probably go better if he gave in first, shows that he meant no harm. Harry took a few cautious steps towards Draco causing hI’m to step back. But all harry did was move to the wall Draco was previously leaning on and sat down.  
   
Looking up to Draco he said “I don’t want to fight Draco. I honestly just want to know if you are ok, you seemed upset”  
   
Draco was confused, anyone could see. He was looking at Harry as if he had grown three heads, or he had stated that he was in love with an elf.  
   
He began to move though, sitting against the opposite wall to harry, leaving the 8-foot corridor between them. Harry still considered it a win.  
   
“I’m fine Potter.” He was still holding himself stiff, like he was expecting it to be a prank.  
   
“No, you’re not. It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me what’s wrong but don’t lie to yourself”  
   
Draco went very still, dropping his eyes to his lap again. To Harry’s alarm he noticed the tears returning to Draco’s eyes, his shoulders hitching in an effort to stay still.  
   
Harry doesn’t even remember moving but the next thing he knows he’s standing up and moving to sit beside Draco on the other wall, laying his hand on his arm but keeping his distance.  
   
“Can I help you at all?”  
   
Draco doesn’t answer verbally, instead he shifts closer, leaning into the touch on his arm. Harry moves his hand, placing his arm around Draco’s shoulders and pulls him in closer trying desperately to provide any comfort he can.  
   
They sit there for several minutes in silence after Draco has calmed down, finding peace in the quiet.  
   
Draco interrupts this by wriggling his way out of Harry’s hold and digging though the pockets of his robe. He pulls out a scrunched-up piece of parchment paper, he clenches it in his fist for a moment while he takes a deep breath. He passes the paper to harry, shifting away a few feet and curls back into his original curled position against the wall, not looking at harry once.  
   
Harry hesitates, feeling like he was invading his privacy before he began a to open out the scrunch parchment, smoothing it out to read. Draco had kind of given him permission, so he shouldn’t feel bad.  
   
The letter read  
   
Draco

The matter of your latest letter to us was disgraceful.  
For you to send that to us was inexcusable.  
Your mother and I agree that we can no longer support you with your silly ideas and life choices.  
We are both disgusted at the words you wrote to us and will no longer tolerate the childish behaviour.  
Please find somewhere else to go for the holidays as you are no longer welcome in our household.  
Provide us with an address within two weeks for your belongings or they will be disposed of promptly.  
You have disgraced the name Malfoy and no longer have the right to carry that name.  
   
Regards  
Lucius Malfoy  
   
Harry reread the letter several times before looking back up at the sobbing form sitting with him.  
Without words Harry moved to take him back in his arms, hugging him with every last drop of comfort he could fit into it. 

Harry was still confused about things, he wasn’t sure what Draco had done, but he knew what it was like to not be wanted by the only family he had, to be abandoned and left.  
   
Just like before it was Draco that interrupted the silence. “You’re not going to ask?”  
   
Harry kept his grip tight, showing he wasn’t going anywhere “it’s not my place to pry”  
   
“I don’t mind you knowing, you can’t possibly think less of me than you already do” Harry’s heart broke even more at this.  
   
“I don’t think less of you Draco, we might not be the best of friends but that doesn’t mean I don’t see how great of a wizard you are. Or how good of a friend you are to your friends”  
   
Draco turned towards Harry, not moving away from his embrace and started explaining. 

“In the last letter my mother sent me she joked about me having a crush on a girl and asked me if there was anyone I had my eye on - I think they were hoping I would say Pansy or maybe even one of the green grass sisters. I stupidly though this was the perfect opportunity to tell them my secret. I really wanted to tell them, needed someone to talk to about it.  
So, in my letter I told them - I fancy guys.”  
   
Harry tried to look shocked at this, but in reality, he had suspected this since their first meeting. Not to conform to stereotypes but no straight 11-year-old cares about their hair and clothes as much as Draco does.  
   
“And if that’s not bad enough I stupidly revealed the person I have a crush on to them as well!”  
   
This definitely caught Harry’s attention.  
   
“I hate that I don’t know what they’re disgusted at. Was it the boy I have a crush on or the fact that I have a crush on a guy at all!”  
   
Harry had lost some of his grip of Draco during this exchange and quickly righted that once he noticed, pulling Draco back against him. Draco cut himself off his rambles by tucking his head down into Harry’s neck talking in a shaky breath.  
   
“Ok I have a few things to say ok? Don’t interrupt unless I ask a question. I need to say this.” Draco nodded along, not removing his head from Harry’s neck, preferring to remain hidden.  
   
“Good. First thing, Draco fancying guys doesn’t make you any less of a person, I understand why you were worried about me thinking less of you because of our past but this isn’t something that I could hold against you, because there isn’t anything wrong with it.”  
   
Draco’s shoulders were already shaking with sniffles, though now he wasn’t trying to muffle the noise.  
   
“Second thing, your parents are idiots. They’re missing out on an amazing person because they can’t look past the bigoted views they were taught in the past.”  
   
Draco’s hands had moved to grasp the front of Harry’s cloak, like a child clinging into a parent for comfort.  
   
“Third thing, it is not your fault that they don’t like it. You have not done anything wrong, you can’t change anything, you couldn’t have done anything differently to get a different outcome. It was all them and their own decisions”  
   
Draco was nodding with harry as he spoke, he agreed with what he was saying, it was just really nice having someone say them to him.  
   
“And finally, there’s the issue of you needing someone else to stay with. Is there anyone who could take you in? Anyone you can think of?”  
   
Draco looked up at harry finally, sitting back so he could see into his eyes. 

“I can’t stay with any of my friends because their parents are all friends with my parents, and I can bet they all have the same views. I have an aunt that I could probably stay with, but she scares me, so maybe use her as a last resort. Um……” Draco trailed off in thought.  
   
“What about your godfather?” Harry suggested. It was known around the school that Snape was Draco’s godfather, it explained the favouritism and fondness that was shown to Draco through the years.  
   
Draco shrugged looking sad. “I know he would look after me, but he doesn’t know about… You know... That.” He pointed at the parchment still in Harry’s hand “I’d have to tell him... And I don’t think I could handle him Disowning me as well. He’s all I have left”  
   
Harry could see the internal debate happening in Draco’s head. All he wanted was to be accepted by his family and he only had one member left that’s opinion mattered to him. He didn’t want to screw that up too.  
   
“Draco you’ll never know until you try. Are you going to keep it a secret from him for the rest of your life? Won’t your parents tell him eventually? You want to be the first one to tell him, you need to be a part of that moment”  
   
Draco was close to tears again, for what must have been the 100th time that night. So, in a moment of desperation to gain control of himself his walls went back up, pushing himself away from Harry once more.  
   
“Why are you being so nice to me Potter? How do I know that you’re not going to just run and tell the whole school at breakfast tomorrow?”  
   
Harry considered him for a moment, Draco had been so brave tonight. Maybe it was time for Harry to be brave as well.  
   
“What do you know about my life outside of Hogwarts? What does everyone in the school think?”  
   
Draco seemed surprised at the question that was turned back on him.  
“I know about your parent’s death, about He-who-must-not-be-named. You were sent to live with your aunt and uncle. Everyone thinks you’re treated like royalty, that you’re rich. I think everyone was surprised that you weren’t the bully when you came to Hogwarts”  
   
Harry let out a bitter laugh  
   
“some of what people say is true. I do live with my aunt and uncle, and my cousin as well. But I’m not treated like royalty. My family hates magic, everything to do with magic. Before they even knew I was a wizard they hated the idea of me. I am treated like a house elf, I do all the cleaning, all the cooking. And if it’s not done in time than I better hide well, or I’ll regret it.” 

He paused as memories of the past came back to him, he didn’t look at Draco, afraid of his reaction. “I don’t even have a bedroom, I sleep in a cupboard under the stairs and even then, I’m told I waste too much space. For the first four years of my life I didn’t know my name, I thought my name was ‘boy’ and ‘freak’ because that was the only thing they ever called me.”  
   
He was getting lost in memory’s, finally allowing himself to talk to someone about it. “What I mean by all of this is, I understand what it’s like to not be wanted, to be hated by your family for something you can’t control. I would never exploit that for ‘fun’”  
   
Harry finished by finally looking at Draco and was shocked to see the blonde crying again. These tears were different though, they weren’t for himself, these tears were for harry and for everything he had gone through. Draco launched himself at the green-eyed boy knocking them both off balance, they lay hugging on the floor taking comfort neither of them were ever privileged to before.  
   
Harry let out a breathless laugh sitting up and pulling Draco with him. “Ok so what are we going to do about Snape.”  
   
“I want to tell him. I’m just scared” Draco suddenly got a curious look on his face “will you come with me? To tell him?” 

Harry’s face broke out into a wide smile “I’m honored that you trust me enough to be there, are you sure though? Snape doesn’t like me very much.”

It seemed Draco was finished with verbal communication as all he did was nod and relax further into the embrace. Harry smiled against his hair, leaning his own head on top of Draco’s relaxing back against the wall.

Within minute both boys had fallen asleep, pressed so close against each other that if anyone were to come upon them they wouldn’t be able to tell which limb belonged to who.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was slow to wake the next morning. 

The hallway was still dark from the lack of windows in the dungeons, meaning Harry really had no idea what time of the day it was.

From the feelings of rest and peacefulness though he could tell it had been a few hours at least.

He lay with his eyes still closed for several long minute savoring the feeling of warmth and comfort radiating from the body he still held in his arms. 

With drawn out, sleepy movements he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the blonde hair resting against his shoulder and chest. 

He smiled and brought his hand up to run through Draco’s hair shifting to sit up Further on the wall to prompt the older boy into awareness. 

“Draco… we need to get up. I don’t know how long we’ve been down here, but someone has probably noticed we’re gone” 

Draco tensed suddenly, his hands shot out to grab firmly at the loose fabric of Harry’s robe, looking up at him, relaxing once he saw his face. 

“Hey, it’s ok I’m not leaving, but we need to start heading back soon.” 

Draco cleared his throat and looked down at his lap, his face turning red. He was so stupid! Harry probably already thinks he’s a loser because of last night, now Draco had to go and act all clingy to him. 

“I’m sorry. About last night” 

“What do you mean? Nothing happened last night that you should be sorry for.” The boys both shifted themselves, so their torsos and upper bodies weren’t touching, allowing them to face each other. Leaving their legs entwined. 

“Yes, it did! I was emotional and clingy and all over you! I’m sorry”  
   
Harry released a light laugh, reaching over to grasp Draco’s hands.  
   
“Draco there’s nothing wrong with being emotional, you had a good reason to be upset. But even if you didn’t, I didn’t mind the cuddling, it was nice”  
   
“Are you sure?” At Harry’s reassurance he settles back down still grasping Harry’s hands.  
   
They sat in silence for a while just enjoying the presence of the other, neither had felt as comfortable or contempt as they both felt in this moment.  
   
“When would you like to go and speak with Snape? That is, if you still want me to come”  
   
“Of course I want you there. What about tonight? I want to get it over with as soon as possible, or I’ll talk myself out of it”  
   
“Absolutely I’ll meet you at the entrance to the dungeons at lights out? Then we can walk down together?”  
   
It seemed to hit Draco what he was about to do as he tightened his grip on Harry, releasing a shaky breath and nodded at Harry’s question.  
   
Seeming to realise that they had been down here for a long time the boys stood from the cold floor, brushing off the dust from their cloaks.  
   
Their hands remained entwined between them as they slowly walked, trying to savour the time they had left.  
   
As they reached the entrance to the west wing they turned to face each other.  
   
“Thank you, Harry, you have helped me more in the last few hours than I remember anyone doing in my entire life. You have become a dear friend to me”  
   
Harry smiled, hesitating for a moment before leaning in and placing a peck on Draco’s red cheek. “I’ll see you tonight. 9 o’clock.”  
   
With that said he turned and walked away leaving a red and flustered Draco behind. His fingers brushing his cheek, a dreamy expression in his face.  
   
——————— line break ————————  
   
Harry exited the dungeons as stealthy as he could, trying to hide his map and invisibility Cloak from anyone around him. He noticed that it was lunch time when he emerged, which meant that most of the students would either be in the great hall eating, down at Hogsmeade or scattered along the grass outside.  
   
This made sneaking back up to his dorm to stash his stuff easier than he was expecting.  
   
Once he didn’t look like he was sneaking in from a midnight rendezvous, he walked back down the hundreds of sets of stairs back to the entrance of the great hall.  
   
He decides that the best way to approach this was to act as if nothing had happened, so he entered the hall, found a spot next to Hermione and Ron and started dishing up his plate, ignoring the looks that Hermione was throwing at him.  
   
“Good Morning everyone”  
   
“Good morning?! Harry where have you been?! You’ve been gone all morning, we couldn’t find you anywhere!” Hermione looked a wreck, you would think that Harry had been missing for weeks, not 12 hours.  
   
“Oh Hermione calm down, I’m fine.”  
   
Hermione launched into a spiel about some thing or other, harry wasn’t really listening. He was more focussed on the electric blue eyes staring at him from across the hall.  
   
It would seem that Draco had beat Harry to the great hall and was in the middle of receiving his own lecture on tardiness from his friends. Pansy Parkinson was one step from yelling as she spoke to Draco, her hands flying all over the place to emphasise her point.  
   
“Harry James Potter are you listening to a word I’m saying?!” Harry was shocked back to looking at Hermione.  
   
“Of course, um you were talking about how… um… irresponsible it is to disappear, especially with a murderer on the loose. I’m sorry for worrying you” of course Harry had no idea what she had been saying but he’s pretty sure that Sirius Black had been brought up, so it wasn’t hard to imagine the rest of her lecture, he had received enough of them to be an expert.  
   
Hermione sent him a look that said ‘lucky guess’ but thankfully let the subject go for now.  
   
Harry could practically feel Draco smirking at him for being chewed by Hermione, but he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of looking. He would just have to wait for tonight  
   
Even with the heavy subject matter That was going to be discussed and the chance of the last family Draco has abandoning him, Harry couldn’t help but feel excited for tonight.  
   
He wanted to be with Draco in a setting away from people, they had many things to talk about and he wasn’t sure where they sat as ‘friends’. Could Harry just walk up to him and talk to him? Or were they still pretending to be enemies?  
   
He would just have to ask tonight.  
   
—————— line break ———————  
   
Harry had managed to avoid Hermione and Ron’s questions about where he had been all night. The only problem that he was facing now what that they were both watching him like a hawk, making him swear to never scare them like that again.  
   
How was he supposed to sneak out to meet up with Draco? There was no way he was going to back out on Draco though. Even if that meant he had to break a promise to a friend.  
   
Harry decided that the best way to get past his friends was to disappear before they were ready for it.  
   
He attended dinner the same as normal, sitting with his friends and keeping up casual conversation. Not looking at the Slytherin table once all night.  
Just as dinner was concluding Harry excused himself from the table to go to the bathroom. This was the only chance he had to get away without a face to face confrontation.  
   
He hid in the abandoned hallway in the west wing of the dungeons knowing that the only person likely to find him was Draco. 15 minutes after dinner had finished Harry called a house elf to him and had him deliver a message to Ron and Hermione, knowing that they would go straight to Dumbledore when they noticed him missing again.  
   
He wrote a small message on the note, coming up with some bullshit excuse that made no sense but promised he would be home before breakfast the next morning with a better one.  
   
After making the elf promise not to disclose his location harry settles down for several hours, waiting for 9 o’clock to roll around so that he could meet up with Draco.  
   
—————— line break ———————  
   
Draco’s nerves started to show more as they approached the doors to Snape’s living quarters. He had a firm grip on Harry’s hand and harry could feel the slight tremors running through him as they got closer and closer.  
   
Once they reached the door they stood still for several long moments. Harry remained silent, knowing that Draco needed to do this on his own, at his own pace.  
   
Draco turned to look at him for a moment, he tried to look as encouraging as he could and sent a small smile his way. Draco reached up to knock on the door, dropping Harry’s hand from his as he did so.  
   
Harry was sad at the cut off of their contact but again, he understood. He couldn’t imagine the nerves currently running through the blond.  
   
It’s only took a few seconds for Snape to Answer the door, but the wait felt like it went on for minutes!  
   
Snape looked annoyed when he appeared, but his face quickly shifted through surprise, curiosity, and worry before settling on a fond not-quite-smile directed at only Draco.  
   
“Dragon, what are you doing here after curfew?” He seemed to be ignoring harry all together but neither of them cared about that right now.  
   
Blue eyes met greens eyes again for a split second before he answered  
   
“Um… Uncle Sev, I have something I would like to speak with you about.” He kept eye contact, stressing the importance of the matter to him. Adding afterwards “a private matter”  
   
Severus raised one thin eyebrow in question but stepped aside to allow the boys to enter his living room. In silence he led the boys to sit on the couch and summoned up so tea for them.  
   
He didn’t comment on Harry following Draco in, never letting a foot of space between them. He didn’t comment when they sat on couch pushed up against each other, even though there was plenty of room for them both.  
   
When several minutes went by with neither boy making eye contact or saying a word, Severus rolled his eyes and broke the silence.  
   
“What was it you wanted to speak with me about dragon? I’m assuming it involves Mr Potter here?”  
   
“Oh, um no it doesn’t involve Harry. He came with me as a friend.” Several raised his other eye brow to meet the first, he tried to school his features so the boys didn’t see the shock in his face, first at the use of Potter first name and again at the declaration of a friendship that definitely wasn’t there a few days ago.  
   
“Oh?”  
   
“Yes actually. I need to tell you something, but I was worried about how you would react so Harry told me he would come with me.  
   
Severus was getting worried about what could possibly be troubling his godson so much that he felt he couldn’t come to him alone for fear of how he would react.  
   
“You have no reason to be afraid of me Draco. Whatever you need to tell me, you can. Even if I am not happy about it, you have nothing to fear.”  
   
“That’s what I thought about father”  
   
Severus went to respond but was cut short by harry  
   
“Draco, why don’t you just tell him. You’re worrying him and he’s going to assume the worst”  
   
Severus looked annoyed at the interruption from Harry but seeing the calming effect he seemed to have on his godson made him reconsider calling him out on it.  
   
“Uncle Sev, I like boys”  
   
Draco didn’t look up from his lap as he said this but harry was looking directly at the professor. Snape’s face showed no shock as he looked across the living room at Draco.  
   
Silently he rose, crossing the room and taking a seat on the available couch next to Draco.  
   
“Draco who you are attracted to has little effect on my perception of you. As long as you remain the loyal and kind boy I have seen grow then you can date anyone you wanted to. With my approval of course” Snape snuck a smirk at Draco when he glanced up at him, reaching out a hand to lay on the boy’s shoulder; physical affection was never something he enjoyed.  
   
“Plus, it would be hypocritical for me to be upset that your affections lean more towards men.” His smirk returned as he waited for Draco to understand.  
   
It’s was quite obvious when he did. Shock took over his features as he spun around to look at his godfather “What? Wait! Do you mean? Huh”  
   
Snape let out what was probably the closest thing to a chuckle he could come to. “Don’t worry your head dragon, I’ll tell you more later. For now, take comfort in my acceptance, I fear I have failed you that you did not think you could come to me”  
   
“No, you’re perfect” a hug was traded so quickly that harry almost missed it completely before the two had righted themselves.  
   
“I am to assume then that your father did not take this well?”  
   
Draco nodded, pulling out the letter from his pocket. He felt more secure in handing it over now, his fears and worry’s gone with the reassurance that he still had a family that loved him.  
   
Draco distracted himself while Snape read but looking over to harry. He smiled and mouthed ‘thank you’ to the younger boy. He almost couldn’t believe how close they had become in the last 24 hours.  
   
Draco would forever be grateful for Harry’s support. Even though it seemed to have not been necessary, Draco was glad.  
   
Draco noticed the anger in his godfather’s eyes first when he looked back at him. But the further you look he could see hints of many other emotions. He looked sad mostly, disappointed almost.  
   
“Sev…?”  
   
“Dragon, do you have anyone to stay with?”  
   
It seemed best to just answer the questions without any extra comments  
   
“Not at the moment”  
   
Snape’s nodded looking thoughtful “you will come stay with me then”  
   
Draco smiled, and looked over at Harry with relief. 

“Thank you uncle Sev!”  
   
“Of course, dragon. Although there is something you should probably know before you come to stay with me”  
   
Draco became serious again. “Oh?”  
   
“I live with my boyfriend”  
   
“WHAT”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can use your imagination about who Snape's boyfriend is ;)
> 
> Feedback is always welcome :)  
> please let me know if you liked it or how i can improve - be nice ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)  
> please let me know if you liked it or how i can improve - be nice ;)


End file.
